TftHS-Ep2 Case Matters
Tales from the Hard Side Season 2 Augmented new year BACK Episode 2 | Case Matters Cast of Charakters: *'Drycon Gold', the family mechanic on his hunt for an important case *'Emmanuel Roose', after nearly being killed he is hitting the streets and on the lookout for a new life Storyboard: When he takes on a job for a friend in the "family", Drycon at first doesn't where fate will lead him. Jack Simmons, a wage slave and an interest to the mafioso Michael Scintano, has lost a business case with important papers of his boss. Drycon Gold is about to return this suitcase when he learns where it is lost. An orc gang robbed Simmons and seems to have taken the case to their hide-out which happens to be in the very ill-reputed and ever-dark (electricity has long since been shut off there) district Noyux Crossings. Before Drycon goes into this sinister quarter, he makes a stop at Sparrow Pont, a park for bonebreakers, beggars and junkies, to look for a helping hand. He makes the acquaintance with Samuel, a 2 meters giant of a human with uncaring eyes of a true killer and acquires him for the Noyux job. Little do they both know how dark this journey will become. Noyux is ruled by to rivaling and disturbing gangs. On the one side there are The Nightstalkers, a ghoul hive controlled by a mysterious female elf, making their living by selling bodies and cyberparts to black clinics, on the other side there are The 211-Boys, a Orc gang deeply into "original" rape-stuff and snuff-stims. After visiting the site of the robbery Drycon and Samuel find theirselves in the company of ghouls and let be led to their queen, one elf named Alurne. After showing of only the best of courtly manners Drycon gets on the good side of Alurne, who seems to be a master necromant and in control of the undead hive. Although morally and mentally deeply disturbing Drycon goes literally for the "enemy-of-my-enemy"-saying and incites a riot and fullscale gang warfare between the Orcs and the undead. Thanks to the professional knowledge of Samuel they come up with a precise military operation with their new undead allies against the 211-Boys and start hell on earth in Noyux Crossings. The quarter of the 211-Boys gets swarmed by 80 raving zombies while Drycon and Samuel take the backdoor into an old hotel, the hideout of "Boss Daddy", where they eliminate the leader of the 211-Boys, another company-guy called Bill Carson, who was about to buy the suitcase, and get out while being attacked by frightened Orc gangers as well as hungry flesh-eaters alike. They return from the fog-ridden streets of Noyux Crossings with the suitcase and enriched with troubling memories about the intimate life of the undead. Implications: The assignment seemed easy enough but revealed itself as literal horror all the way for all parties involved. After surviving the events in the "foggy" district Samuel and Drycon now know that they can both survive hell on earth together and live to tell about it. They also soon get the reputation of Meddlers with ghouls, ... what-the-heck Drycon even took the meaning of the word bedfellow quite literally with a necromantic sorceress. They have earned their street creds the hard way. Gained: *6 Karma points each *1 extra Notority (Meddlers with Ghouls) *some cheap equipment *a friend in the Mafia *Contact "The Nightstalkers" (Connections 3 (the undead), Loyalty 1 (mildly trustworthy and very tasty)) Director: *BelniFore Trivia: *What's in a name? 211 is the police code of Lonestar for violent rape. The 211-Boys take this code literally to the book. Aside from some wetwork and mugging, they make most of their income with rape- and snuff-sims. It is strongly advised for women not to come near Noyux Crossing if they are not interested in becoming the next "shootingstar" in an 211-sim. Category:Tales_from_the_Hard_Side